


Another

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: "You don't know amy thing about him/her!"





	Another

"You don't know anything about him!" Barry tries to keep his voice leveled but he can't. Oliver's done a lot of reckless stuff in the past and Barry has forgiven him for it the same way that Oliver had forgiven him but this, this was something that he couldn't over look. He couldn't let this slide.   
  
Not when lives were in danger.   
  
"He's you. Barry. Just from another earth but he's you. And everything that he said, about trying to help I believe."   
  
Barry sighs. "Don't you find it just a little bit strange that when his Oliver dies he shows up to help us? I'm sorry Ollie but I can't.... maybe he wants to take you away from me but I don't trust this guy. Even if he is me I don't trust him at all and you shouldn't either...."  
  
Oliver turns away from him.   
  
"If that was you, If you died on another earth and I had a chance to save another version of you I'll take it. Barr, you mean so much to me no matter what earth we're on. I trust him. "   
  
Barry runs.   
  
He knows that he shouldn't but he can't deal with this right now.   
  
He really can't.   
  
He doesn't trust himself.


End file.
